


Into The Dark Side

by daisytea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Character Development, College, Drama, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Love, Possessive Kylo Ren, Romance, Star Wars References, Strong Female Characters, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisytea/pseuds/daisytea
Summary: Rey Palpatine is not the type of girl to show up at parties— especially not parties at the First Order Fraternity house. Some of the largest and most untamed celebrations are thrown there by some of the most entitled and self-centered people on campus. It made sense why she never attended any of them; Rey is the exact opposite of those students.But something urges her to go. Her huge, dorky crush on Finn (a regular at these events) persuades her to take action. But she will need help from an unlikely ally to get his attention.(Basically a better, more flushed out version of "Trevor and the Virgin" but with Star Wars characters.)Author's Notes: This story will be constantly updated for grammar and to maintain continuity. I have a base plan for the story but things can change, as I am writing for fun. I hope you enjoy nonetheless!STAR WARS COLLEGE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORY
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. May The Force Be With Us

**Author's Note:**

> ***This story will eventually have smut in it. Each smutty installment will be marked as such. These chapters may be skipped, as I'll always summarize the chapter (without the sexual details) at the end. Please read at your own discretion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if some characters are OOC— it's all for character development purposes! It's also an AU, so it doesn't really matter how I portray them. Oops.  
> That being said, all but a couple characters' personalities will stay true to canon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

My lips parted, releasing a soft hum. Classical music played from my iDroid; my voice, mixed with the piano's gentle melody, filled my dorm. 

I often enjoyed doing my homework— especially while listening to my favorite songs— but tonight was different. 

I collected my lengthy, brown locks into an elastic. The ponytail sprang down my back after tightening the last loop. The physics problems on my desk started to burn into my eyes.

I just could not focus. Why?

It was like I could sense something was going to happen. 

I frowned. ESP doesn't exist and as a science major, I should know that. Still, the feeling was strange. 

Stretching, I shook off the unease. My back let out a small crackling noise and my stomach growled.

Maybe I should eat something.

My chocolate brown eyes wandered over to my clock, widening when they saw it was a quarter past ten. 

"Damn, I _should_ eat," I scoffed. I was known to get too into my work and accidentally miss meals. I paused the classical music before leaving my desk.

I trudged my way to the incredibly small kitchen portion of my dorm. The area had a tile countertop with a microwave, a mini-fridge, a pantry, and a stovetop. A small giggle escaped my lips; I remember laughing the first time I laid my eyes on this poor excuse of a kitchen.

That being said, I couldn't complain about how much space I had. I was gifted this dorm by my wealthy Grandfather— I think it was his way of showing that he loved me, despite not visiting in years or verbally telling me. 

Pulling out a microwavable ramen cup, I scanned the noodles for its sodium content. It made me feel like I was trying to eat better, but I popped the cup into the microwave regardless of its nutritional value. It's not like I had any other choice. If my life were a cartoon, spiderwebs and tumbleweeds would be floating around in my pantry.

A sudden knock on my door sent a jolt through my small body. The pounding was stiff and incredibly loud, like the person on the other side was frantic. I swiftly turned to face the door— my blood ran cold.

Leaving my ramen, I cautiously crept over to the door. More pounding erupted as I got closer. 

After taking a deep breath, I reached my hand out to wrap around the metal door handle. Being a calculated person, I wanted to think before swinging open the door, but another round of knocking triggered a response from my wrist. 

The door whipped open revealing Ben Solo. His slick black hair was messily scattered across his forehead and his dangerous eyes penetrated my confused gaze. He wore a black button down shirt and black jeans; his ensemble was tied together with an onyx Gucci belt and a striking pair of black Adidas. Even his outfit screamed: _I have so much money and I only spend it on myself._

I've never met the man before, but I have heard stories around campus. Stories about him sleeping around, about his ruthless attitude and about how he ran his Fraternity like a dictatorship. Apparently he only knew one-night-stands; the man wouldn't know commitment or compassion even if it bit him in the ass.

That being said, there was a reason why he was known as _Kylo Ren_ within his brotherhood. It sounded like he wasn't human. None of them really were. 

But that's besides the point. What was the president of the First Order Frat doing in my hallway? At my door?

"Fuck— are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to let me in?" His voice was cold; it sent shivers down my spine. 

I blinked and then instinctively stepped aside. So many questions bumped around in my head. I noticed how his deep, dark brown eyes flickered down the hall and then returned to me. 

He took little time in slipping into my dorm. Ben brushed a hand through his thick, black locks before his eyes glued themselves to my figure. He eyed me up and down before a gentle smirk spread across his lips.

I looked down, too, horrified. _I was in my dorky, science pajamas._ Flasks, rocket ships, DNA, and chemical formulas spotted my shorts and shirt. How humiliating. An immediate blush coated my cheeks-- he was right to stare. 

"It's not like I was expecting company," I stiffened, not sure why I felt the need to defend myself.

"I see," Ben spoke without removing his heavy gaze.

His hardening orbs were like pure espresso— not just because of their color, but because of the way they made my heart flutter, too. They gave me adrenaline like caffeine would. His stare was triggering my fight or flight response.

Words bubbled in my throat. I couldn't bear his gaze anymore. Could he just tell me what he wanted already?

"In a few seconds there will be a woman looking for me. Get rid of her." He shifted. Ben's dark eyes were still playing a game; they bounced from me to the opened door and then back to me again. 

I could feel his breath deepen as if his heartbeat spiked. He was frantic, almost. 

Finally, the gears started to turn in my head. So, he wanted me to chase away his one-night-stand? Gross. I tried to hide my physical discomfort.

"What is in it for—" Sadly I did not have enough time to finish my question. The sound of heels sharply clicking against the hallway's tile echoed into my room. My attention flickered to my dorm's door, which was still wide open. I soon returned my gaze to Ben, but he had already dove into the bathroom. 

_Great._

I rolled my eyes. Who was the lucky lady anyway? Or should I say unlucky? I guess it doesn't matter. Ben was just interested in adding to his long list on one-night-stands anyway. 

Though my time to ponder was limited. The woman was anything but reluctant to let herself in. _Rude._

She had long blonde hair and angered blue eyes. She wore a laced, black crop top and ripped jean shorts. Her blonde locks messily spread across her face and trickled down her back. She looked like she had just ran a marathon. 

"Where is he?" She spat. Her ash blonde eyebrows creased into her eyes, showing her ire. 

"Where is who?" I asked innocently. Maybe playing dumb wasn't the best choice. "It's just me here."

I could tell that she noticed my awkward delivery in lines. _Damn it._

She scoffed. The blonde's eyes trailed up and down my body. In a way I felt vulnerable.

"Fine, but if I find out that you were hiding him then you're dead meat, scavenger," She scowled, her plump lips curved into a frown.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as soon as she had turned the corner of the hallway. I prayed for my heart to stop racing.

With the door now shut, I rested my back against its wooden frame, keeping my hands gripped onto the stainless steel handle. Who even was that girl? It was obvious she didn't hang with my crowd so I didn't recognize her.

"Ben?" I cooed softly, still shaken up from the previous conversation. "I think it's safe..." My voice broke and trailed off. 

I lifted a hand to my mouth to cover my pink lips. Why did my voice waver? I blamed the spike in adrenaline.

Ben Solo peeked his head out from my bathroom. His eyebrows furrowed as his dangerous orbs scanned the room. He nodded, satisfied. 

"Thanks," He paused, his cold voice dripping from his mouth. "I did not feel like dealing with that annoying woman again," the dark-haired man rolled his eyes. "At least you saved me from another awful interaction," He stifled a chuckle. 

A moment of silence filled the room. 

"What is your name, by the way?" Ben broke the silence; he narrowed his gaze in my direction.

I felt my body tense. I did not remove my eyes from his shrugging figure. "Rey."

"I suppose I should thank you, Rey," He spoke as his lips slipped into a twisted smirk. 

My head fogged at that sentiment; it was like my life was buffering. I could feel the heat gradually rise in my cheeks. Ben seemed to know what effect he had on females— his sideways smile only grew at the sight of my reddening face. 

"So, what will it be?" He questioned, almost monotone. "How can I repay you?"

"You don't have to," I mumbled. "It was really no big deal." I watched as his smirk shifted into a subtle frown; he seemed disappointed with my answer.

"Miss Rey, I don't like feeling like I owe someone something." His voice had lost its playful tone. Ben was now solemnly serious; his expression returned to its stone cold state.

I nervously gulped. If he wanted me to ask for something that badly, I should at least take the time to think about it.

My wondrous eyes grew then large. Getting a favor from Ben Solo, the president of the First Order Frat House, was the opportunity of a lifetime; it was like getting blessed upon by the College Gods. Especially when the love of my life, Finn, was a member of the same brotherhood. 

Instantly, I thought about him. I melted for his sweet personality and his gorgeous brown eyes made my heart flutter.

I did not believe in love at first sight before meeting him. However, my dumb fifteen-year-old self could not help but develop an immediate, dopey, wonderful, and hopeless crush on Finn Boyega. It was a stupid, schoolgirl crush, I know. But at this rate, I'll never get the closure I desire.

My heart burned at the thought of never telling him how I felt. 

Maybe Ben could help. He _wanted_ to help.

"Finn Boyega," I mumbled under my breath, feeling incredibly shy all of a sudden. I cursed myself for putting my hair up earlier— I would give anything to hide behind a wall of brown locks just about now. 

"Finn? What about him?" Ben shifted his weight, showing what seemed like discomfort. His eyes darkened slightly. 

"I want help telling him how I feel," I continued. "I'm not shy, I'm just not confrontational. If you can help me tell him my feelings, maybe I can finally get over my crush. If I don't tell him soon, I might never get the chance."

It was a stupid request, but Finn was my first and only crush. He was special to me and I wanted him to know that, even if he didn't share my feelings.

Ben found a place on my bed and slouched his back against the wall. After a couple of moments of silence, he spoke. 

"Finn Boyega?" He sighed. An emotion spread across his face; I could not read this one well. Was that a look of pity? 

"Yes and because you guys are so close I thought..." I bit my lip. Maybe this request was crazy. Heck, I knew it was. These kinds of plans only happen in fan-fictions or movies, not real life. 

Ben's voice cut off my thoughts. "If it is Finn you want, I know his type," he started. "If you get close to me, he'll notice you. I'll make sure to invite you to a couple of events that we are hosting at the house." He ran another hand through his onyx locks. Ben pushed his bangs to the back of his head, leaving them all wavy and messy. "Don't worry, I can teach you how to be like one of us."

 _That's so egotistical._ But I guess it made sense. Everyone's eyes would be on him _and me_. Finn would be sure to notice. 

"Okay," I mumbled, shaking my head. 

"You'll also need to change how you dress. Finn is into girls who show some skin and you..."

I could feel his eyes trail up and down my body. Once again, warmth flushed my cheeks. "What is wrong with the way I dress?" 

He shook his head while a humored grin formed on his face. "Rey, come on," he almost laughed. "You can't leave _everything_ up to the imagination, babe."

I guess he wasn't wrong. My typical outfits were bland, but not distasteful. I enjoyed jeans and sweaters or t-shirts— what's wrong with that?

"I like being comfy," I whispered to myself. I nervously tucked my loose baby hairs behind my ears; I felt belittled. 

"I'm not saying your style is bad. But you want to impress Finn, right?" Ben folded his strong arms across his chest.

I sighed, knowing he was right. It felt weird changing myself for a guy but there must be a reason he never spoke to me, right?

_I just didn't look appealing to him. I needed to be like the sorority girls he hangs out with._

Ouch. The truth was a hard stone to swallow. My stomach felt heavy despite forgetting to eat dinner— once again. 

"So what do you propose?" I asked curiously. 

He took a second to think. "Your phone," he gestured his masculine hand out for it to be placed in his palm. 

I cautiously grabbed my iDroid from my desk and handed it over to him. Why— after moments of meeting the man— did I feel like I could trust him with such a personal device? Maybe it was a gut feeling like the one I had before. 

Ben took my phone and continued to tap on the screen. He also pulled out his from his jean pocket. His fingertips swiftly graced the screen of the my phone before handing it back to me. 

I cocked my head at him, puzzled. 

"I put in my number and I took yours," he smirked, "so we can keep in touch. I am giving you a week of my time— up until the Awakening Party— to help you."

Okay, he _needed_ to stop looking at me like that. His strong presence alone was enough to make me shiver; his eyes only doubled the effect he had on my nerves. 

"Thanks, Ben." My lips curved up into a giant grin. I had heard many awful things about Ben in the past, but he seemed nothing like those stories. His voice was powerful and cold, yes, but he had some genuine emotions. I saw them for myself— pity, satisfaction. Maybe he just didn't like to show them. 

"I'll text you tomorrow, Rey," Ben spoke as he scratched the back of his head. "May the force be with us."

The last part was nothing but a whisper; I didn't make sense of what he said, but I shrugged it off nonetheless. 

And with that, Ben Solo left my dorm for the night. 

My room immediately felt open; Ben's heavy presence was no longer occupying the room and causing tension. 

I let out a small sigh. That was not the Ben Solo I was expecting. But then again, what was I expecting? Some kind of pushy, demanding, arrogant, cold man? Maybe.

I fiddled with my hair tie, allowing my locks to rest on my back once more. Lifting a hand to my cheek, I felt the heat radiating from my skin. I then sat back down at my desk and tried to return my attention to my physics homework. 

But my mind kept thinking about him. About Ben Solo. 

_Was it fate? Was us meeting meant to happen?_

_And was I really going to get Finn's attention?_

Maybe all of this was too good to be true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first installment of "Into The Dark Side" :)  
> You may have recognized the story if you've payed attention to the cluster-fuck of Youtube ads on "Trevor and the Virgin." While I loved the cliches in that story, the plot as a whole seemed short, empty and too many conclusions had to be jumped. 
> 
> I'll fix that and turn the story into, well, a story, by adding more plot points, more Star Wars related complications, and lengthening the duration of the story a bit. 
> 
> Also if you didn't catch this, the "Dark Side" is a reference to Greek Life.  
> (Not that it is bad, but to create the division I needed in terms of social standing and personal growth between my main characters)


	2. You're My Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome back to "Into the Dark Side" ! I apologize for the delay in updates; I do plan on update more often (like once a week at least).
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a StarWars AU (alternate universe) story based in a college setting. Some typical relationships and time periods have been disrupted for the sake of the story. (i.e. Leia and Ben are not mother and son, Luke and Poe are the same age, etc.) Some characteristics might be out of character and in no way am I writing canon material. Please respect that this story is not 100% accurate. 
> 
> And with that, please enjoy chapter 2!

“You’re kidding, right?” Rose bit her lip. “Are you sure it’s not a prank?”

“Shhh, okay? I told you not to go all psycho about it,” I whispered, not wanting the rest of the library’s visitors to listen in on our conversation. I still couldn’t believe that Ben Solo had barged into my dorm last night; his dark black hair and piercing brown eyes still flashed in my memory.

Rose pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, removing all of the strands from her face. I noticed how her eyebrows softly furrowed. Why was she so concerned?

"Like I said, I don't think he is as bad as the stories have made him out to be. I think everyone has a chance to prove themselves; rumors are just rumors." I tried to reassure her. 

“Rey, come on,” my friend frowned, “what other reason does he have going into your room? It couldn’t have been an accident. Maybe he wants something from you.” She raised an eyebrow.

Maybe she was right. I did have my doubts from last night, but something made me feel like I could trust Ben. “I guess we’ll see today. He said he would text me,” I gave her a gentle smile. “I’m not too worried about it.”

“You might not be,” she paused to stare at me from behind her bangs, "but I am..." The concern in her voice was extremely prominent.

As if on cue, my iDroid buzzed. I snaked my hand into my backpack and pulled out my vibrating mobile.

"Is that him?" Rose curiously shuffled in her seat.

I looked onto the illuminated screen. A single text from Ben Solo appeared in my messages.

_You should stop by FOF today. - Ben_

My heart skipped a beat. I did not expect him to contact me so soon; maybe be actually had a plan.

"Y-Yeah," I responded to my friend, almost forgetting that she was there. "Ben wants to meet up soon." 

"He wants to meet up?" Rose sighed. "Not to be pessimistic or anything, but don't you think something is off?"

I shifted. 

"I mean, why do you think he wants to see you?" Rose took a moment to collect her thoughts. After another sigh, she spoke. "I know being 'wanted' by someone cool is fun and all, but it's all so weird and sudden. I mean, he never said a word to you before yesterday and now he wants to see you? Remember, he has a track record of seducing and sleeping with girls. Even some rape allegations."

I blankly stared at her. She's right. I'm smarter than this; there was a slight possibility that he was just toying with me.

"I guess you're right," I paused, "but I still want to see him. If there is even a slight chance he can help me with Finn, I want to take it. I'll just have to be careful."

"He's bad new, Rey. Just promise me you'll use that bright mind of yours, okay? And know that I am always one text or call away." Rose weakly smiled. She was literally the most helpful and encouraging friend a girl could ask for and I loved her for that.

After bidding Rose goodbye, I left the library and headed back to my dorm. Thoughts of Ben and the First Order clouded my mind as I walked. Wisps of my hair blew into my face, beckoning me to brush them out of the way. I let them be as I lost myself to my thoughts.

Suddenly, another text from Ben broke my daydream.

_Don't ignore my texts. Be here by 4. - Ben_

It was if I could hear his cold voice getting annoyed with me.

I scrunched my nose as I squinted at the message. I didn't respond to his last text, did I? _Oops._ I made a mental note to always text him back— I didn't think he'd get so cranky if I forgot.

_I'll be there :) - Rey_

My eyes shifted to the clock on my phone; my heart dropped once the numbers 3:45 came into view. 

I wasn't scared of 'Kylo Ren,' but I wasn't keen on knowing what would happen if I was late. I hastily shoved my iDroid back into my backpack and scurried back to my dorm. I only had moments to change into something adequate, for a lack of a better word. 

Once inside, I wasted no time in running towards my closet. I reached out for a pair of jeans, but hesitated.

_"You can't leave everything up to the imagination, babe...Finn likes when girls show a little skin..."_

"Damnit, Ben," I cursed his words for haunting me. 

Instead of the jeans, I grabbed a grey, high-waisted skirt and paired it with a black sweater, which I then tucked into the skirt. It wasn't the sluttiest outfit by any means, but at least it wasn't jeans and a sweater. I made my way to the bathroom and took the time to brush out my hair; I checked the time: 3:55.

"Fuck," I mumbled as I scrambled to apply a thin coat of mascara.

Slipping on a pair of black Adidas, I looked into the mirror for one last check. My hair was straightened, but it had a slight wave towards the bottom, near my chest. My outfit was simple but cute, while still within my comfort zone. Though, I desperately wanted to put on a pair of leggings to cover up my legs— I was not used to wearing such short skirts. I used to wear them in high school, but now I gravitate towards jeans simply for the convenience. Eventually I just stopped wearing anything else.

Hoping the feeling would wear off, I grabbed my backpack and headed out. I didn't have time to change anyway; I had less than 5 minutes to show up at the fraternity house, which was concerning. 

I lived in the Jakku dorm building, which was halfway across campus from Greek Base— where all of the sorority and fraternity houses were. I sighed, knowing I had one hell of a run ahead of me. 

The thumping of my sneakers against the concrete was strangely calming. Despite my legs doing all the work, my mind could not help but race, too. I had no idea why Ben invited me tonight. He said he would invite me to events, but he gave no information about _what_ events— it was rather nerve wrecking not knowing what to expect.

Eventually, the glamorous buildings of Greek Base came into view. You could definitely tell which groups were given proper funding; the Galactic Empire Republic's sorority house was the most alluring of the bunch, which made sense. It was supposedly sponsored by the chairman of our college's daughter.

On the fraternity end, the First Order house was its direct correspondent in terms of wealth and influence. 

Both houses stood far beyond the reach of the other chapters, as well as the normal student body. Those who called these chapters home were of another supreme race; they all were incredibly attractive, wealthy, somewhat intelligent, and most importantly, self-entitled. Not to mention that they held too much influence over the student council and basically called all of the shots around campus— the wealth and status of greek life had turned what should have been a democracy into a dictatorship.

I snickered to myself. Ben Solo was the type to fit right in amongst this crowd of perfect snobs. _But would I?_

"Speak of the devil," I spoke under my breath. Ben was waiting for me outside of the First Order house; his dark brown eyes were unreadable and his arms were crossed over his chest. Maybe I was a little late— was he worked up over that?

"It's 4:10." His words dripped out of his mouth like venom. Ben's deep, ticked off voice made my bones rattle.

"It was a long walk," I responded without meeting his eye line. 

"That does not change the fact that you are late," he paused, casually eyeing my attire. I noticed how his subtle frown faded into a conniving smirk. "But you wore something cute so I'll let it slide this time." 

Warmth instantly flushed my cheeks. "I'm not wearing this for you," I grumbled. That was a lie; I picked out the outfit with him in mind, but I'd rather die than give him the pleasure of knowing that.

"Oh, I know," He rolled his eyes. 

As I crept closer to him, the musky scent of his cologne filled my nose. The fragrance was rather woodsy and spiced; it was a harsh scent, but I couldn't help but be drawn in by it. His hair was left aloft and he wore black jeans and an army green crewneck. Around his neck lay a silver chain of some sort which was finished by a pendant containing the symbol of the chapter.

"Are you just going to stare at me or do you want to come inside," He snickered to himself. Ben offered his hand for me to take and I hesitantly took it. His palm was much larger than mine, which made me feel warm inside.

"Why am I here?" I asked as we got closer to the door. My voice was shaky— I could only think about his strong hand around mine. 

"You're my date." He said casually— he did not even bat an eyelash at his sentiment. 

I, on the other hand, felt my heart leap out of my chest. "I'm _what_ now?" I whimpered. Did he really say that I was his date? Date to what? So many questions bumped around in my head. I felt lightheaded; maybe coming here was a mistake.

Ben looked down at me as if I was wearing clown make up; his brown eyes were full of amusement, like they had discovered something interesting. After a short chuckle, Ben lowered his head and whispered into my ear, "Just go with it." His breath was hot against my skin, causing a shiver to erupt down my spine and bumps to speckle my arms.

I swear this man wanted to give me a heart attack. It was like he was taking advantage of how sensitive I was.

Following his lead, we gradually walked into the house. Into the dark side, I thought.

Ben snickered, but I brushed it off. Who was I to assume what wicked thoughts he was thinking.

The building was quite large; it was two stories full of dark colored, glamorous decor. I wanted to be pissed at how nice it was, but I could not bring myself to scowl. The entryway lead into a common room, which contained black couches, a fancy coffee table, various entertainment systems, and numerous bookshelves containing random knickknacks. The place was shockingly clean— it was not something you'd expect from a fraternity house. Dual stairways led from the common room into the second story; the chapter's lodging was probably beyond that point.

While the house itself was intimidating, it did not compare to the people who were gathered within the main room. Chapter members and various guests were chatting, drinking, and joking around. Music hummed in the background; it was an energetic song that I didn't know. My curious eyes wondered from face to face recognizing almost none of them. And then they landed on him— Finn. He was standing across the room, chatting to a cluster of girls. A pang of jealousy twisted in my gut. They were all so stunning; I had the sudden urge to disappear.

Ben probably noticed my change in attitude. I felt him shift his weight from foot to foot; he then snaked an arm firmly around my waist, pulling me close towards his side. If he was trying to keep my mind off of Finn, he was doing a good job. My head instantly fogged up and I felt like jelly in his arms— I hated that he made me feel so weak. I couldn't even explain it.

"Everyone," his strong voice caused the room to go silent. Everyone shared glances before directing their attention to Ben— to us.

It was all happening just as he described last night. So many confused eyes were glued to our figures.

"I would like to introduce my new girlfriend, Rey."

My heart thumped heavily in my chest. 

Hold up— what? His girlfriend? I felt kind of disgusted that he would push such a title on me without consent, but unfortunately my breath hitched in excitement. Damn it.

Whispers were exchanged amongst the crowd. I couldn't help but look at Finn; he seemed somewhat surprised, to say the least. Before I could make any further observations, Ben sharply nudged my side with his elbow.

"Wh— hi, everyone," I spoke nervously. After brushing my hair behind my ear, I flashed a small smile at the crowd in an attempt to make the introduction less awkward. "I'm Rey." I felt my face and neck burn with embarrassment. Ben stiffened next to me, as if he was withholding a snicker.

Of course he was enjoying watching me squirm.

"Please treat her as you would me," He continued in a solemn tone. "Dismissed. Enjoy the homecoming of the Final Order."

And with that, the party continued like normal— much to my relief. I wasn't a fan of being placed in the spotlight, but Ben did not seem to mind.

The desire to escape flooded upon me once more. My eyes focused on the door. Ben had his own agenda, though, as he was quick to tug me in, further into the den of...whatever this was.

"What was that about," I whispered as Ben lead me through the crowd. My cheeks were still bright red from the awkward display.

"It's all part of the plan. Be good and just go with it; I will explain later," he grumbled without even looking at me.

"It's part of _your_ plan, but I wish _we_ had a plan," I spat back under my breath. He harshly tugged on my arm in response, causing a squeak to escape my lips.

Suddenly, a familiar voice caused Ben to freeze in his tracks. "Yo, Kylo, we're about to play spin the bottle, you in?" Finn called out to us, which got my attention immediately. His voice was smooth, like butter. Damn, he was dreamy.

I bit my lip. I was going to remain silent, but I came here to spend time with Finn and here was a perfect opportunity to do just that.

"No, I don't— " Ben started, but I cut him off. 

"Sounds like fun," I responded, too mesmerized by his voice to really think about what I had agreed to. It probably was the wrong call, however; Ben tightened his grip around my waist and his breath grew heavy. 

"Come on, man. Your girl seems to want to play," Finn beckoned playfully. He ended his side of the banter with a wink, which caused me to blush furiously.

As we cautiously walked over to the group, Ben unlinked himself from my side. I tried to hold back a frown; I immediately missed the warmth of his body next to me.

I carefully watched as he brushed his black locks back from his forehead. Wait, was he nervous about playing a stupid game?

"You really don't know what you just did," he breathed out in a low, annoyed mumble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! I am so happy to be updating this story again. I hope to use all of this new found free time to add to all of my stories, both here and on Wattpad. 
> 
> I hope all of you lovely readers are safe at home during this troubled time. 
> 
> Also, please don't forget to leave a kudos, a comment, and to bookmark the story! The support gives me motivation to update faster!
> 
> Thank you for reading! XOXO
> 
> DaisyTea


End file.
